


better than none

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/M, M/M, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spilt your blood upon the floor<br/>You broke my leg in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than none

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much mainlined [Kiss With A Fist](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZOBRbVCJL4) for a couple of days and this happened. It was supposed to be angsty abuse angst and then I realized the song goes both ways and inspiration hit...again. Summary and title also from the song.  
>  
> 
> **WARNING FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!!!!!**
> 
> [edit]: For you reading just this part of the series, this isn't going to amount to anything more than this. The muse has abandoned me for someone else.

It had happened again. He just smiled and evaded and asked about the baby and everything was forgotten.

Except it wasn’t.

It wasn’t because they could all see unnatural shadows on his face, natural shadows in rainbow colours. Like bursting blood and drying copper, venomous green and putrid yellow.

How their Alpha could be such a brilliant and caring leader and yet...

When he didn’t show for school they shared a look of grim determination and it was enough. He’d break and they might shatter but at least he’d be alive.

***

“I swear to God I will burn this place down! AGAIN!!!”

Isaac and Scott shared a shocked look at Stiles’ shout but Derek running past them broke them out of their momentary stupor.

There was what sounded like shocked silence from the house and then a cry of pain.

When Derek broke down the door it was to see Stiles brandishing a baseball bat and Peter leaning on the sofa with a clearly broken leg.

“Ah, wha?” Scott was pretty sure he knew words but this just...didn’t compute, as Stiles would’ve said.


End file.
